The Notes that Followed Harry
by PreludeOfWater
Summary: A quirky story based on the idea that Harry decides to make music as his story unfolds with an unknown audience along the way. BEWARE THE DOBBY.


**(A/N) Right, completely new to the whole writing part of fanfition, im usually one of those people who haunt the site reading other's work; until I felt a bit bad about not contibuting anything...this idea was a little spider that spun its web and now I really dont' know what to think of it or sure of what genre it really belongs in, it mixes a few -BEWARE OF THE GRAMMAR-...enjoy :P**

Having a hidden hobby in Hogwarts was nigh on impossible, the castle doesn't keep secrets from the rumour mill, everyone knows that; well all but one secret.

Harry had the highest practical scores in Charms and Transfiguration alongside his DADA, Hermione still rag-dolled him at the theory though.

It was during third year that Professor Flitwick had dragged him aside, the diminutive man had basically told him to stop sulking, suck it up and find something creative to do with his time instead of brooding in the Great Hall about his lack of being able to go to Hogsmede.

The professor had suggested his choir; Harry secretly thought that he just wanted to hear Harry sing but it sparked an Idea in his head. He had politely declined Professor Flitwick's offer of choir tutelage although he did go to the library and pick up a book called Music –A Magic of Wonders Untold.

He studied the book religiously but never in the sight of his friends.

Unknown to the Choir group Harry had also went under the cloak to listen in, sometimes getting up close to Flitwick and his music stand.

It was then he decided what his hobby would be, he enjoyed flying beyond anything but he never had to work for it, it was natural…wasn't the same sense of achievement. The Chamber of Secrets was opened again.

Harry being on very good terms with the House Elves asked them to prepare the Basilisk Corpse that had been preserved by the Chamber's magic for selling. HE made a nice little bundle from it, enough to set him for life, although he did give a lot to the elves golden kitchen utensils were a big hit with them.

With the Chamber cleared he set about his purpose, he conjured a gigantic banner over Salazar's face that read 'Gryffindor Rulez!'

And moved on to conjuring his instruments, Flutes, Harps, Piano, Violins, Cello, Double Bass, Horns, Trumpets, Timpani etc. he worked his way methodically through the list on chapter 1 the Magical Orchestra.

By the time he had conjured places for the instruments and a place to hold them above the Chamber ground to avoid the water it was nearly an hour into curfew.

He left the Chamber for that night, only to return the next day since once again Ron and Hermione thought it prudent to abandon him.

Clapping his hands together he smiled "Right, let's make some music." And that's where the problems began… he couldn't play anything. Eventually he came across a transcription spell in Chapter 11 –Making the Magic Happen. It attached the instruments to the sheet music and played the notes inscribed on the charmed paper with magic.

"Simple Harry, simple…" He trailed off as he attached the necessary charms to the paper and then the instruments. The basics intent and magic flow, adjust to make sound good.

With a sigh Harry whipped his wand in an arc it made an ethereal whistle, the French Horns stood to attention and promptly deafened him for 5 minutes with the noise.

"Thank Merlin we are underground."

It took an hour but harry was getting into the swing of things. Casting a quick tempus he looked at the time 'still have 5 hours till visiting time is up…why not'

Flicking his wand at the piano he attached it to the sheet music with the charm. "One instrument to start with." He hummed to himself what he was going to write about he thought about his life so far… Discovering he was a wizard, Diagon Alley, were magic came to be reality.

Harry spent the full five hours in the Chamber that Sunday and spent his spare time adding bits and pieces with it under privacy charms, adjusting it in free moments in class i.e. Charms and Transfiguration by the next Monday he had finished. He named it **Harry's Wondrous World** then signed the parchment at the top right and encased the music in a folder to start a pile he was planning to create.

Hogwarts shivered in delight, the staff and students felt it only Harry didn't notice.

Harry found himself strapped for inspiration he just couldn't think on what to create he knew it would be orchestral…he wanted to try his hand it that.

It was that Thursday straight after Care for Magical Creatures that Harry practically fled to the Chamber of Secrets and fired the charms at the parchment, and the strings, percussion and woodwind. He started to have fun with the drums and built it up with some horns and proceded to ease the strings and flutes into it.

Unknown to him Professor Dumbledore had little spies in the form of one Peaches and Jam watching over him after he had nearly knocked the headmaster over on his way to the Chamber.

He finished it just before dinner; named it **Buckbeak's Flight** and signed his name. Leaving the Chamber he didn't see the two hellions under orders make a copy of the two music scores and flee.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a worried man, had clearly been unhappy with not being able to go to Hogsmede, he needed to be safe from Sirius Black but he had assumed the boy would sneak out with his invisibility cloak.

The boy does indeed disappear, no painting could find him, no elf could find him. DOBBY COULDN'T FIND HIM!

He disappeared hours at a time and he was getting worried, today had just been the sugar on the lemon drop he had his personal elves stalk the boy.

POP.

"Master Dumbelydor sir! Here is whats young mister Harry Potter has been doings." The elves handed him a bound folder each.

"Hmmm, what have you been up to Harry?" He spoke to himself unsealing the string bindings on the folder "Music!?" as he read the title **Harry's Wondrous World.** The music looked pretty complex, the instrument repertoire was only a piano which he quickly conjured, he linked his piano to the sheet music and took a seat Fawkes trilled just as it was starting.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat mouth gaping along with his noble Phoenix familiar beak also gaping…

"Harry made that…" he breathed. Fawkes looked ready to go up in flames any moment now. He quickly unbound the second folder that read **Buckbeak's Flight** and replaced the music sealing the first away.

"Orchestral….so quickly!" He conjured the necessary instruments, he had reached about thirty seconds through Harry's creation when Professor Flitwick walked in.

"Ooooo…this song is, magical" the small professor chuckled "Who wrote the piece?" and innocent question he thought but Albus just stared at the instruments playing not to mention the stunned looking bird behind him.

Shakily Albus handed the cover to Fillius.

"Buckbeak's Flight, hmm odd name, by H-" He stopped "H-harry Potter!" Eyes widened.

"That was his second piece Fillius, Peaches and Jam said there were no other pieces of music parchment in the chamber, this was his first attempt at orchestra!" Albus was shocked, he hadn't been shocked in a long, long, long time but this was-

"YOUS WILL NOT BE STEALIN THE GREAT WIZARD MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR'S MUSICS!" Hollered a small house elf.

_**Correction**_.

A highly pissed off Dobby.

Albus looked like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Dobby proceeded to destroy the instruments in the room and went for the music.

Albus tried to reason with the small elf "Dobby, wait, please we want to listen to Harry's music not steal as such." Albus tossed the Wondrous world soundtrack to Fillius with a stare that spoke 'Guard that like a DRAGON!'

Dobby paused "Yous be listenin only?"

Albus sighed in relief "Yes we will Dobby I promise only listening. Harry wouldn't tell us what he was doing I got worried and he certainly wouldn't let us hear this."

"Yous will be makin wizards promise!" Dobby glared, and with eyes like his it was very scary.

Albus and Fillius sighed, after a non-successful negotiation They swore an oath not to try and make a profit of Harry's music.

Albus and Fillius shared a look "We shall never speak of this." They said in unison. The greatest Wizard of his age and the Charms Master of Hogwarts and international duelling champion were just bested by an irate house elf. Although they got their end of the deal Dobby would give them a protected copy of the music so they weren't able to duplicate it.

**SLYTHERIN!** The sorting hat bellowed as Dobby left the office.

* * *

Harry made a habit of carrying around the conductive magic sheets and learned to link and go, he made adjustments to the sheets at night and on weekends when he wasn't with Ron and Hermione he created outlines in his head and used his magic to mark it in.

The more harry practiced with this method the longer he could hold the song in his head without having to check it.

Although he did have a bit of fun with **Aunt Marge's Waltz.** By the end of the year he had been through another abysmal amount of trials. Although he attempted Choral music when he wrote** The Patronus Light.**

Albus sat up in his office with Filius for his end of year staff meeting when Dobby dropped off his and Fillius' copy of Harry's latest piece of music. Both his and Fillius' brows rose when three pieces were dropped infront of them each.

**Fawkes the Phoenix, Forward to Time Past **and **The Patronus Light.**

Severus, McGonagall raised a brow and were about to ask when Albus held up his hand alongside Fillius "You have to swear a wizards oath to know are you willing? It is really quite extraordinary!" Albus said cheerily while Fillius glanced to the threatening form of Dobby…armed with a rolling pin, a gold one at that!

After a few minutes the staff had given their word in an oath Deal with Dobby and they received protected copies of all the music Harry had made.

"Harry Wrote these!" Minerva exclaimed.

"The BRAT!" Severus said swiftly afterwards.

"Don't judge to quickly Severus, why don't we listen to the new pieces and judge from their…so far Buckbeak's flight is my personal favourite." Albus was back to his cheery mood as Minerva and Fillius went about conjuring and charming instruments he asked Fawkes "Will we play your honorary piece."

So the staff and Fawkes listened to **Fawkes the Phoenix.** The first time he had ever seen Severus withhold a nasty comment about the boy.

"Unbelievable…" Minerva breathed "A year he's been doing this?"

Fillius nodded "I suggested he find a hobby instead of brooding about not being able to go to Hogsmede. Truthfully I just wanted him in the choir, his mother's voice was angelic." Severus nodded at this comment "Well I certainly say he has her talent for music."

"Well on to the next piece before we have to actually do work." Albus cried.

A unanimous grunt of agreement…even Binns!

* * *

Albus sat reading the newspaper in shock, it was happening. Not moments after **The Dark Mark** popped into existence.

Oh dear.

* * *

Harry was enjoying this year so far it had not started well but it all went to shit…fairly quickly. He exited the chamber after depositing **Foreign Visitors Arrive **and **The Goblet of Fire**. On his impressive pile of music…his secret treasure.

Then Professor had to announce a dance, Neville's incessant tapping left him writing a little melody…then a full blown Waltz.

When he had finished waving the ethereal whistling conductors wand, he turned around and almost dropped the music when greeted by the entire Hogwarts kitchen house elves. His eyes must have resembled the little critters because Dobby stepped out "Great Wizard Master Harry Potter Sir's music is being beautiful. Headmaster Dumblydor is lookings for musics for the ball…" Dobby turned to look at the elves then turned back to him "Wes is wondering if you would gives us the music for the ball?"

Harry couldn't say no to the army of bobbing heads…he had been caught, elves couldn't apparate down here they must have followed him in…HOW DID HE MISS AN ARMY OF HOUSE ELVES!

"Of course Dobby, he created a protected copy of the unnamed piece and gave it to the elf.

* * *

Albus and the staff were discussing the ball arrangements when they were suddenly inundated with House Elves. Dobby the unspoken leader marched up to him.

"Great Wizard Master Harry Potter Sir is giving yous his musics for the ball. Unnamed." Albus had a copy of the piece in front of him, it looked…intricate. A moment or two later Dobby clicked his fingers and three folders popped in front of him and his staff.

**Neville's Waltz, Harry in Winter and Potter Waltz.**

They all assumed their customary positions and were joined with the elves as they listened. He personally enjoyed Harry in Winter the best it sounded more mystical, although he and a few others did have a good chuckle during Neville's they could practically see the boy tapping his way about the room. The Potter Waltz was to be used for the champions dance.

* * *

Harry found it hard dancing while listening to his music, he kept wanting to make changes to it…DARN IT she's giving him a glare for standing on her toes now.

* * *

Albus and the Staff's hearts wrenched when Dobby came in crying, carrying this month's pieces. Minerva caved when she read the titles;

**Death of Cedric, Voldemort **and **Hogwarts Hymn.**

Severus looked horrified and so did Fillius. Bathsheda looked a tad shocked… Harry's music usually directly related to his mood…this didn't bode well.

* * *

Albus failed to stifle a laugh when one of Harry's pieces dropped in front of him while in a meeting with staff.

**Professor Umbridge.**

Luckily the names are only on the sheets themselves; however the woman herself seemed to be particularly flattered when she found out why everyone had a folder with her name on it. They all lied when they said they didn't know who wrote the music only that Hogwarts gave them a copy of the person's music after they finish writing it.

* * *

They were halfway through the year before Fillius caved and lobbed an 'excessive in size' book at the Toad, it struck her straight on the head with the corner of the book. He promptly obliviated her…he wasn't a charms master for nothing.

POP

**Dumbledore's Army**

SQUEAK!

* * *

Minerva paced her office when one of Harry's soundtracks arrived **Ministry of Magic.**

"Well…that sounds…interesting."

O_O

Harry sat in Potions with snape…not enjoying himself when he heard a POP and then Snape shouting "POTTER 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR NOT BEING CREATIVE"** T**he class plus Harry looked bewildered.

Snape stalked away muttering "what kind of a name is 'Ministry of Magic' zero points for originality right there' he grumbled into the store cupboard.

He promptly threw up after **THE KISS** arrived.

* * *

Albus sat in the ruins of what was his office, he had been a fool, an utter fool. Harry had loosed his magic after his control snapped at had ravished everything he just sat looking into the sky looking at Sirius the Dog Star…it was well into the very, very early hours of the morning when he hear a familiar

POP

He closed his eyes as he read the title…he had hurt the boy he viewed as a grandson beyond repair tonight. He went to search for Minerva Harry would have to be looked after and kept an eye on lest he do himself harm.

He left the office, on his desk the piece sat glaring at Fawkes.

**Death of Sirius.**

* * *

Minerva and Fillius would often discuss Harry's music the year…much like last year started out well the **Weasley Stomp, Wizarding Wheezes and Fireworks** being added to the collection.

But everything went downhill very fast… The Wizarding world's day of reckoning was on its way.

Minerva was getting very concerned when

**Malfoy's Mission, Dumbledore's Foreboding and Slughorn's Confession.**

Fired through over the months. But it had struck Harry terribly when Dumbledore had been murdered.

O_O

He heard McGonagall's screams, his heart ached like it was being torn from his chest still beating. He couldn't, he couldn't.

Running into the Chamber he cried his eyes out while he practically watched the music write itself only have the barest conscious thought over it.

**The Killing Of Dumbledore.**

* * *

Harry couldn't attend the funeral on the island, he sat on the table in the Great Hall watching the absent enchanted ceiling. Letting a tear fall he arced his wand.

The ethereal whistle sounded and Hogwarts responded by summoning his instruments. He looked at the blank vellum. He thought of the sadness of saying goodbye to the man he viewed as a grandfather.

And began**.**

Hogwarts students and staff all stilled as they heard the music… it was like the castle was broadcasting it.

The slow drawl of the strings and choir, most people lost themselves in their tears.

**Dumbledore's Farewell.** Was on the staff table when they arrived to the litter of conjured instruments in the hall.

No one moved them, Fillius stared at them as Harry walked into the Hall they stood to attention alongside the quill that began to write the English and Latin Lyrics… alongside the eerie backing, it was finished and signed **In Noctem. **

With an arc of the wand the instruments were banished back to the Chamber. No one except Fillius noticed that it was Harry that controlled it the students were to enraptured by the sad song.

* * *

Severus felt his grief surfacing as **Lily's Theme** made its existence known with a resounding POP on the table. It was haunting. He filed the music away along with **Obliviate and Sky Battle** which had come a few weeks earlier.

Even branded as a traitor and after all the suffering he spent at the hands of both James Potter and Voldemort he never really could pin point why he treasured Harry Potter's Music more than his potions journals…

"Lily" he sighed "What have I done…"

* * *

Minerva sat at the Headmistress' desk that elf had escaped rather luckily a knife wound should have been fatal but somehow the little critter had pulled through.

Harry had ended Voldemort in a spectacular power duel. They haven't been seen since Dumbledore and Grindelwald were at each other's throats.

Now though she was being backlogged with Harry's music which despite being on the run seemed to have had time to write.

Fillius had, joined her an overflowing pile of sheet music precariously tipping a little too far to the edge.

She let out a cry when she read ** Captured and Tortured** Fillius filed through them all.

**Snape's Demise**.

**Harry's Sacrifice, The Resurrection Stone** and **Voldemort's End.**

Fillius and Minerva listened to them all there were a good few of them it had taken them almost three hours to get through the backlog when they faced each other, the elves were dotted about the office as well popping in to listen to the final instalments of the **Deathly Hallows Suite ** as Harry had named it.

"It's all over now isn't it." Minerva asked.

"I think Albus would say that it is just the beginning." Fillius chuckled.

"I know what to get Harry for his birthday this year and you and the other staff members will be 'chipping in' as the saying goes." Minerva smiled.

* * *

Harry celebrated his birthday in the Burrow that was newly rebuilt, he had spent a lot of time with the Weasleys healing and finishing of the Deathly Hallows…he still couldn't believe that he hadn't told anyone about his hobby, or they found out for that matter.

There was a knock at the door. Professor Mc- Dammit, Minerva and Fillius walked through the door…slightly guilty looking.

"Happy Birthday Harry" they said warmly as they sat down on the sofa next to him.

Minerva eyed Fillius who took the hint. "Harry we have a present for you…and an apology alongside it."

Harry raised an eyebrow "You have n-"

"No, no hear me out." Fillius interrupted "It all started when Albus started noticing your odd behaviour in third year after I suggested…maybe a little tactlessly that you get a hobby while your friends were in Hogsmede."

Harry nodded, a scary thought was creeping up on him.

"Well Albus was worried about you since you weren't speaking to anyone and disappearing for long periods of time where no one could reach you." Hermione and Ron looked confused "Well I walked into his office one day and he was listening to a very beautiful piece of music."

Harry gulped going slightly white…he hadn't told Hermione or Ron any of this.

"Imagine my surprise when I found Albus and his Phoenix with their mouth and beak respectively hanging open." Fillius chuckled at the memory "I'll have to give you the memory sometime. Then Imagine my reaction when Albus handed me over the music and it had written by Harry Potter on it I believe it was **Buckbeak's Flight** and the one before that was **Harry's Wondrous World.**"

'CRAP,CRAP,CRAP!' Was Harrys mental mantra.

"Then we had a very bossy and angry house elf scold us for 'trying to steal Great Wizard Harrys musics'"

"Dobby" Harry muttered.

"We had to take an oath so that we could listen to it, we weren't allowed to sell it either…our copy was for each of us respectively."

Minerva took over "The rest of the staff made their oath to get a copy of the music from Dobby when **Fawkes the Phoenix** POP'd onto the staff table during the meeting."

She chuckled at Harry's mortified expression.

"You didn't…" He breathed.

"We did" They both admitted shamelessly "So did Albus, Pomona, Bathsheda, Sybil, Vector, Binns and Merlin behold… Severus put each into his vault at Gringotts for safekeeping! SNAPE!" Minerva scoffed at the realisation herself.

Hermione was about to cut in and demand to know what in Circe's name was going on before Fillius beat her to it "So for your birthday present and a way of thanking you for providing us with your masterpieces over the years the Staff decided to patent all the rights to the music in your name, we then had these made." Minerva withdrew eight bound books.

**Harry Potter : Philosopher's Stone Suite. Chamber of Secrets Suite, Prisoner of Azkaban Suite, Goblet of Fire Suite, Order of the Phoenix Suite, Half-Blood Prince Suite and Deathly Hallows Suite (Part 1 & 2)**

Each was a separate binding.

"You have full rights to these legally, someone who may inherit our copies would not be able to sell them for profit either. These are completely yours now, and I would suggest you publish them…they're amazing Harry."

Harry was speechless…this was just a past time, they had listened to every piece, SNAPE KEPT HIS COPIES VAULTED!

Molly looked at Harry with an odd expression, she was holding the Half-Blood Prince Suite.

"Molly I personally would go with the Weasley Stomp for that suite, collectively it's a tad dark and saddening, not really the occasion for In Noctem." Minerva joked while swiping Harry's shoulders.

The Weasleys however had their heads over Mollys shoulders to see the stomp, not ten minute after they had a full party with family and friends over Weasley Stomping became a new tradition starting from their 'honorary Weasley.'

It was three weeks before he walked into the ministry publications office, showed his patent and handed the music over to be filed in the ministry archives before production.

Harry James Potter was considered to be the Greatest Wizard of his day and the Greatest Wizarding Composer to ever live.

**Le Fin.**


End file.
